Removable partial denture structures have been developed through the years to replace teeth which are missing through accident or disease. The conventional lower partial dentures have a major connector which is away from the healthy teeth of the patient, for examples mandibular continuous bar, mandibular lingual bar, mandibular lingual bar with continuous bar, mandibular linguoplate, mandibular continuous bar, creating voids between the teeth and the metal bar or similar structure, which cause a discomfort to the patient's tongue, and it becomes worse when food scrapes are stuck in the voids. The conventional partial dentures for restoring missing teeth on the upper dental arch of the patients have a bar, strap or plate as a major connector which connects the components on one side of the dental arch to the components on the opposite side thereof, for examples anterior-posterior palatal bars, single palatal strap type, U-shaped palatal major connector, and palatal plate-type major connector. The degree of discomfort is even more stronger for a patent wearing the conventional upper partial denture than who wearing the conventional lower partial denture, because the bar, strap or plate connecting both sides of the arch of the upper partial denture are right above the patient's tongue. There is a great need for a more comfortable removable partial denture for restoring teeth which are missing on the lower or, in particular, the upper dental arch of a patient.